Miss you Like Crazy
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Just a Moly\Arthur fic that came to my head. Please REview! PS, this is set a few months after the final battle.


1A\N: lyrics are italicized. Molly's thoughts at the present time, are bold. Molly's flashbacks are bold and underlined. Regular writing, is Bill trying to talk to Molly at the present time. And, the regular writing at the end, is Arthur's thoughts, and should give you a better idea of what exactly happened, if anything's missing, use your imagination, this story can be taken a lot of different ways. Originally, I'm thinking this song was about divorce, or leaving, I made into a passing. DISCLAIMER: I don not own HP or the lyrics, which accordingly, belong to J.K Rowling and Natalie Cole. For Harry Potter is Jo's book, and "I Miss You Like Crazy," is Natalie Cole's amazing song.

_Even though it's been so long, _

_my love for you keeps going strong_.

_I remember the things that we used to do, _

_a kiss in the rain, till the sun shines through._

_I tried to deny it, but I'm still in love with you. _

**Molly Weasley sighed, this was no way to live. She just wasn't whole anymore. She laughs when she remembers how funny and caring Arthur was, how they'd stay up till the sunset, they'd have been out all night already. She tries to tell herself she's gotten over it, and that she can move on after all these years, bit its never really been the same since she lost him. **

_I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy._

_Ever since you went away, every hour of everyday. __I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy. _

_No matter what I say or do, there's just no getting _

_Over you!_

**Molly sobbed, there was no way for her to get over it, she didn't feel like he was at rest, especially after how horrific it was, it just made her feel worse. **

_I can see the love shining in your eyes! And it _

_Comes as such a sweet surprise. If seeing's believing, its worth the wait, just hold me and tell me its not to late! We're so good together, we're starting forever now!_

**"Molly, C'mon!" Molly shook her head, laughing. **

**"Arthur, really?" he nodded hysterically. **

**"Molly, I love you, and I need you." **

**"That's a little drastic isn't it, now Arthur?"**

**"I don't think so." Molly sighed. Arthur was pleading now, "please, we can just elope, no fuss, no mess, just us starting our family." Molly's eyes filled with tears, she was always tough, but this felt so right and amazing. **

**"You really love me?" Arthur stared at her, he was standing on the top of Astronomy Tower looking down on the Hogwarts grounds, as Molly stood next to him holding his hand, willing him not to jump because apparently he'd die if she didn't say yes. Arthur smirked and screamed, "of course I do, Molly. Why? You love me right?" She looked at him stunned, immediately screaming back, "of course I do!" Arthur smiled, tears streaming down his own face now, he loved her so much and she wasn't doing a bloody thing about this! **

**"Molly, please then marry me?" **

**"Yes, Arthur. Of course I will, I love you!" He immediately jumped off the side so he was standing in front of her. They kissed....And kissed....And kissed.....A week later, they were married. Three weeks later, they had the Burrow, and somewhere in between both, Molly had realized she was pregnant.**

_I miss you like crazy, I miss you baby!_

_A love like ours will never end, _

_just touch me and we're there again!_

"Mum, really, you know he's not here anymore, he's...Gone" molly shrieked and Bill embraced her as she sobbed.

"Bill, how could it have happened, how can he be gone!?" Bill shook his head, his tears falling also.

_  
Just one night  
And we'll have that _

_magic__ feeling like we used to do  
Hold on tight and whatever comes our way we gonna make it through  
It seems believing is worth the wait  
So hold and tell me it's not too late  
We're so good together, we starting forever now _

**"Please, please don't leave Arthur." Molly begged as she bent over her husband's fragile and dying form. **

**"It can't end like this love, please? Just open your eyes." Molly sat there for how long, she didn't know, she only left when she was told, for the fifth time, he was gone.**

_I miss you like crazy. _

It hurt, of course stunners did. I tried to life myself up, but blood was everywhere and my vision was blurred. Next thing I knew there were tubes and potion everywhere. Next, Molly was over me, begging me, and crying...but for what? Next thing I knew, I was somewhere I'd never been before, but felt at home at...though I still missed _her. _

They both missed each other....like crazy, and Molly only lasted a few years after he'd passed, just like any couple would, if they were as committed and loving as they were.

A\N: hope it wasn't too horrible, I'm not sure how I did on this piece, I hope well, but please tell me what you think in a review.   



End file.
